Hulk Got Nose
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Natasha's not at all happy with the latest development in her relationship with Bruce's other half. Unfortunately, Tony and Clint seem to find it absolutely hilarious. (Definitely in the realm of crack!fic.)


Okay. This crazy crack!fic is based off the cover image that a friend sent me. She found it. I laughed. I sent it to someone else. They laughed. And this happened. All credit for the image goes to its creator, it's most certainly not one of my creations.

 **Hulk Got Nose** :

If there was one thing Natasha learned after several months of working with Bruce's other half, it was that he wasn't _always_ angry.

She had taken to just hanging around inside the Hulk cell with him. Having one-sided conversations with him while he banged around inside and got the rage out of his system. She never spoke of anything important. She simply prattled on about whatever tickled her fancy at the time and sometimes he just stopped what he was doing and listened.

This time she was rambling about Clint. About how her partner could be childish. About how he would do the most ridiculous things to her just to get a rise out of her.

The Big Guy seemed particularly amused by the 'poking of her nose'. Before she knew what was happening, a large green finger appeared in front of her face and pushed her nose softly. She felt her eyes blinking rapidly as she tried to fight back a real reaction to it, mostly because Clint and Tony were on the other side of the glass.

Unfortunately it was just so ridiculous that Natasha cracked.

The snort left her lips after a good ten seconds of his finger pushing her nose and then she was cackling.

The laughter on the other side of the glass was almost instantaneous in response.

"Check it out, Red!" Tony howled out in his laughter,

Clint finished the statement, "Hulk got your nose!"

There was a cheeky and snarky little grin on the Big Guy's face as he plopped back on his rear end, folded his arms, and just stared at her.

"Very funny, Big Guy," Natasha told him with a snicker.

And it became a common thing after that.

At least twice a week Bruce's deranged other half was poking her in the nose and Bruce himself refused to believe it. Tony of course decided that to prove it they would just record the Big Guy's antics, which also meant that of course—the Big Guy wouldn't do it.

"There's no chance he's doing it and the recordings just prove that you're all messing with me," Bruce insisted as they sat in the commissary and shared dinner after dealing with an outing where the Big Guy had been needed.

"Bruce, man...you're telling me that not once have you remembered your big green nose poking machine, _bop_ Romanoff in the nose?" Tony questioned in disbelief.

Clint chimed in as well, "It _is_ a little odd. I mean he's done it at least a dozen times now."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Well, today wasn't the most appropriate time for him to do it."

"You're telling me that in the middle of a fight, the Other Guy just turned around a poked you in the nose?" Bruce questioned with his brow wrinkled, "I don't believe it for a second."

Tony's hoot of laughter made them all turn to look at him. "This should make you believe it. Look what Cap just sent over. I'm so glad I taught that man how to use Twitter and YouTube," he stated. "Guess what's trending on Twitter?" he questioned with a snicker.

Natasha covered her face with her hand and shook her head, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh no," Tony assured her, "oh I most certainly am not."

Clint took the phone as it was passed to him and the archer's face lit up like it was Christmas morning in July. "Holy shit. It's true, Nat. You're trending," her partner told her as he passed the phone to her.

She didn't bother to take it. She didn't need to. She remembered the moment _quite_ vividly.

Bruce snatched the phone instead. "I'm sure this is just you guys messing with me but—" the scientist paused and then his eyes went wide.

Natasha peered over to the phone in his hands and blew out a sigh. There it was. Going viral.

She saw herself being recorded, standing at the corner of a building, lying in wait for her opportunity to attack her targets.

Before she'd ever gotten the chance to take out the three men rounding the corning, the Big Guy came stomping in, swatting the men aside like they were nothing more than flies.

She had merely quirked an eyebrow up at him. "That was a little unnecessary," she informed him with a sigh, "I had that."

And the Big Guy scoffed, then smirked, then poked her in the nose.

She narrowed her eyes slightly as she looked at him. "We're in the middle of a fight here, Big Guy," she reminded him, "now _really_ isn't the time for—"

 _Boop_. The Hulk bopped her in the nose again and she groaned in an instant.

"Oh...my...God..." Bruce murmured out in disbelief as he paused the video, "he actually did it."

And when the scientist's face switched from disbelief, to mild amusement, then finally to a full on fit of laughter? Natasha could only face palm in her own embarrassment as Tony, Clint and now even Bruce were laughing at the video.

"Dude, dude, that's not even the end of it, hit play," Clint called out across the table.

Bruce looked indecisive but his curiosity and good humored nature got the better of him because he hit the button a moment later.

Suddenly The Hulk came back on the screen and he looked happy as pie. The Big Guy threw his hands up with the biggest grin on his face, his eyes closed in almost childish glee, and then he said the first words he'd ever said to her.

"Hulk got nose."

And it was also the name of the video currently trending the web.

Natasha would never _ever_ live this down.

She was going to kill Clint not just for starting the nose bops but also for giving the Big Guy his first three words to any of them back when The Hulk bopped her nose for the very first time. This was _his_ fault.

* * *

 **Hope you guys got a good giggle out of this. It was just ingrained into my brain after seeing that damn picture, haha. Serious kudos to its creator.**


End file.
